Just Us
by vampvixen01
Summary: ONE SHOT ALTERNATE ENDING OF 'RUINA'...Bella chooses the OTHER guy in this one.I dont want to say who she chooses for those who havent read the prequel's 'What Happens Now' and 'Ruina'. READ THOSE FIRST! review review review my friends!lol


**A/N:** This is the alt ending for Ruina. Do not read unless you have read; 'What Happens Now?', followed by; 'Ruina' or you won't understand the context.

This is set about two months after she leaves Alaska with Jasper.

* * *

**Just Us**

**Bella's POV**

Life has been continuing at a fast pace since Jasper and I left Alaska. With so many things to occupy our time; building a life as a couple has been an unexpected struggle. We were under the illusion that once we were alone and together; any problems or difficulties we had faced would disappear. That once our respective ex's were at a distance; we would fall into each other's arms and live happily ever after. I soon came to realise after countless awkward silences and days without seeing each other that it wasn't the case. It seemed that once we had made peace with the betrayal we faced five years ago; there was no longer a need to repair the other.

Our bond was one of pain; not of love as we had assumed. We thought we could save each other as we had in Forks, yet; as time continued we learned that there was nothing left to save us from. We had each forgiven Edward and Alice. We had said goodbye to the tormentors of our hearts and now there was no need to cling to each other. He was my saviour and I his; our feelings of love seemed stronger in our confusion than when reality finally hit.

* * *

We sat beside each other on throne like chairs as we waited for the hearing to begin. Aro entered through the large, wooden, double doors at the end of the room and sauntered to his seat beside me with a large grin on his face.

"I love moments like these. When two loved ones join to fight for a future. It almost brings a tear to my eye." He giggled.

I merely sent him a glare and continued doodling on the sheet of paper that was in front of me. I chanced a look at Jasper and found that his hard stare was fixed ahead; seemingly focused on nothing.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

He turned his head towards me slightly and I noticed his gaze soften a little but it still held sadness. "Of course I am."

As he responded the doors opened once more and a male vampire and a human girl entered. They both appeared to be about eighteen in age; however I could feel that the vampire in front of me was several decades older.

The human girl looked terrified as she approached us; her heart fluttering and picking up pace with each step. Her bright blue eyes glistened with tears as she walked with her head bowed; her blond hair falling slightly over her face in an attempt to hide herself.

She reminded me of my human self.

The vampire next to her was incredibly beautiful; short black hair, strong and perfect features and as they came to a stop in the centre of the room, he reached out a large hand to engulf the human's tiny one. I bit my lip to stop a smile forming as I watched her look up at him. I didn't need to read emotions to know that it was a look of pure love; one which was returned when his gaze met hers.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably in his seat beside me and I looked over as he leant towards me; "It's strong." He whispered.

I bit back another smile as my dead heart leapt for joy. Maybe these two could have a happy ending.

Aro's voice broke through the silence as he addressed the two. "Why have you requested this meeting?" His voice was low and full of authority; a complete change from the tone he uses with member's he is familiar with.

The vampire cleared his throat and began. "My name is Nicholas Hadley and this is Grace Summers." He gestured to the girl beside him.

His deep voice rang out through the room as he continued. "I am aware of the vampire laws and I am sorry to trouble you, however, something unexpected has happened and as a result, I request the permission to change a human." He took a rough inhale of air as he finished. I knew he would be shaking if it was a trait that vampire's processed.

"What is this unexpected situation that you speak of?" I glared at Aro out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't fair to tease them.

"I love him." Grace shocked me by speaking up. "I know that I shouldn't and that it's against the laws but I couldn't help it." Desperate tears began to stream down her face and I inwardly cried for her sorrow. I had been in that situation once before and I could understand the intensity of her feelings.

"Do you know what you are asking though? I don't doubt that you love him, but eternity is a serious matter. It doesn't always work out." I said softly to the couple.

She shook her head sadly. "I wouldn't be here unless I was sure. I can't live without him and all I ask is the chance to avoid that happening." Sobs began to wrack through her body as she realised the possibility that this could be the end of their time together. We could end them if we wanted. Her companion lifted his hands to her face, and, cupping it softly with one, he used his other to brush away her still falling tears.

"I've heard enough." My voice was loud, strong and unintentionally harsh as I watched the intimate moment between the pair.

They both looked up startled and Grace became hysterical. Breaking away from Nicholas she ran towards me and landed on her knees at my feet.

"Please don't do this. I'm begging you! I won't survive without him...he's my world." She sobbed so hard it was difficult to understand what she was saying. Nicholas had turned away from the display obviously too pained to watch.

Standing from my seat, I crouched in front of her and placed a soft hand on her face; bringing her eyes to my level.

"No one should suffer the way the two of you are. I understand how you feel...I was you once. You are free to be together." She was shocked into silence and merely sat there with her mouth gaping open in astonishment. After several moment's she rose to her feet and threw herself into the arms of Nicholas.

"Thank you." He gasped as he engulfed her in his embrace.

"We will schedule the change to take place in exactly a year from today. I know it may seem long but we want you each to be absolutely certain when the time comes."

They nodded and offered their gratitude before leaving the room in each other's arms.

I sighed and sat back down, suddenly feeling exhausted. Aro soon excused himself and left Jasper and I alone together in the large stone room.

"Well that was nice." I murmured as my eyes closed. "I love happy endings."

"When are you going to get yours Bella?"

My eyes shot open instantly in surprise at his words.

"I know you and I know that the whole time you watched those two you were thinking of Edward. When you think of true love, you think of him."

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak. "Jasper no..."

He interrupted me; "It's ok Bella. We weren't meant to be. We haven't been happy since we came here. I think the reason we were convinced this would work is because we didn't get any form of closure when you left Fork's. We were both left wondering what could be and when we were in Alaska our emotions were scattered because of everything that was happening. Neither of us had a chance to sit properly and figure things out without an external problem bothering us. We cling to each other when we are in trouble and that's not the foundation for a good relationship."

"But what will I do now?" I whispered in a small voice.

"You will do what you were meant to do five years ago. You will go back to Edward and you will be happy." I looked into his eyes and although I detected a hint of sadness, I could see nothing but sincerity in them.

"What about you?"

A small smile played on his lips. "I'm not sure. I think I need to find myself as desperate as that sounds." We both giggled a little. "When I met Alice, our future was predestined; she had seen it 

and I didn't question it. Then you came along and we helped each other so much that it seemed natural that we should be together. Now I think I need to be alone for a while to find out what I actually want and need."

I understood what he was saying completely but I was still sad that our relationship; where I had found happiness at least for a short time, was ending.

"I'm sorry." I said as a lone tear slid from my cheek.

He brushed it away and with a smile said; "I'm sorry too."

* * *

I left Volterra in a hurry. I had demanded that the private jet be fuelled and ready for my departure in less than 30 minutes. Once I was settled in the warm and luxurious airplane cabin; I called Esme from the in flight phone to notify her of my arrival.

"Hi Esme, its Bella."

"Oh sweetheart...it's wonderful to hear from you!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I was just wondering if it would be ok for me to come and stay for a little while."

"Of course! It would be wonderful to see you and Jasper; you know you didn't need to ask!" She exclaimed in excitement.

I bit my lip in worry before replying. "Erm...actually Esme...thing's with Jasper and I didn't work out. We decided that it would be better if we were just friends."

Her voice changed from excitement to disappointment in a second and I hated being the one to cause this. "Oh...ok, I see. So you will be coming alone?" She asked in a worried tone.

My brow furrowed in concern. _Am I not welcome alone? _"I was going to...if that would be ok. If it's not I completely understand."

"Oh no sweetheart, I hope you don't think that we wouldn't want you of course we do!" She hurriedly explained. There was a short pause before she continued cautiously. "It's just that...you should know in case this affects your decision; Edward is in England at the moment. He's not here."

"Oh." The phone line was silent for a few moments before I continued. "Thank you Esme. Perhaps it's better if I visited at a later time." I murmured.

I could image a soft smile playing on her lips as she answered. "You're always welcome...Bella?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I hear that England is wonderful for us at this time of year. Barely any sunshine, lots of rain and it is a wonderful country."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I know for a fact that Edward is in London at the moment. He's staying at his favourite hotel; The Savoy...perhaps if you decided to go the two of you could meet up."

A grin lit my face as I listened to Esme in astonishment. She truly was a wonderful creature.

"I've never been to London." I answered with a giggle.

She matched my laugh with one of her own before answering. "There's no time like the present, my darling girl."

"Thank you." I whispered before ending the call and instructing the pilots on the change of course.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting alone in my spacious suite with the television on in the background. I pretended to watch it, however my mind kept wondering to her.

I had tried to stay in Alaska after their departure, but there were too many raw emotions and memories linked with that place. It was theplace she had walked back into my life; only to turn and willingly walk away again. As understanding as I appeared to be; I was still hurting. I couldn't imagine that the pain I felt would ever go away. After our smiling goodbye's I had returned to my room and stayed in the four walled sanctuary for almost two weeks. I wallowed in self pity until Alice had chosen to intervene.

She had suggested that I leave for a while; visit my favourite cities of the world. At the time it had seemed like a good idea, but sitting in my hotel suite; I noted that it was only a change of scenery. It did nothing to my emotions. It didn't matter where I was heartbroken; the fact still remained that I was.

I turned my head and looked out at the rain. It had been falling nonstop all day and as a result of this; I had chosen to stay in my room. I didn't relish the idea of being soaked to the core. As I watched the rain fall slowly along the glass panels of the windows, I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

_Who is this?_ I had specifically placed the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and with this in mind; I stood with a growl and marched to the door. Tearing it open I glared at the patron on the other side.

Her brown hair was stuck to her face as droplets of rain continued to fall from her eyelashes. She was wearing a dark blue vest top; a pair of black skinny jeans and heeled boots; hardly clothes chosen for the weather. I stood in shock for what seemed to be a lifetime as she stared up at me in the doorway. She bit her lip in what seemed to be a response to nerve's but made no attempt to move or talk.

"Bella?" I asked softly; convinced that my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Yes?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

I shook my head slightly to force myself into action and moved from the door so she could enter. She entered the room slowly and seemed taken aback by the luxury and size. I closed the door softly behind her and watched her as she silently stood in the centre of the room.

"Bella?" She lifted her head and a smile tugged at her lips. "What are you doing here?" Her smile fell immediately and my heart broke again at the sadness her beautiful face held.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll go." She moved to the door and I jumped towards her in panic.

"No! Please don't!" I exclaimed. She stopped short and faced me once more. "That came out wrong. I meant, what brings you here."

She sighed in relief and moved towards the sofa; running her fingers along the soft fabric of the cushions.

"You'd think that I would've planned what I wanted to say on the four hour flight from Italy but now...my minds blank." She looked up at my face which was scrunched up in confusion.

"I...we..." she took a deep breath and started again. "It's always been you Edward. I was so confused and scared that I wouldn't let myself entertain the idea that we could be happy again." Her voice broke and I saw tears glisten in her eyes.

"You hurt me so much." Her voice sounded like a whimper as she stared into my eyes. "I didn't want to hurt anymore so I thought the only option was to forget. I tried to move on but it didn't work. You're the only person that I have ever truly loved and the only person that I ever will. I've tried to live without you and I just can't do it anymore."

I took a step towards her; wanting to offer her comfort as my heart lifted in my chest. I stopped myself from moving forward anymore however as a terrible dread filled my heart.

_What if I'm understanding this wrong?_

"What do you mean Bella?" A desperate tone filled my voice. "What do you want?"

Her eyes sparkled with tears and her gaze met mine. "I want you...You're all I've ever wanted." She shook her head slightly at her confession.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I rushed to take her in my arms. With my arms securely fastened around her; we crumbled on each other. Five years of loneliness and pain fell from our eyes in the form of tears as finally; we felt at home in each other's arms.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her wet hair.

She lifted her wide eyes from my chest to look at me. She looked so fragile in that moment. "Please don't hurt me again...I couldn't take it another time." I used my thumb to brush away her fallen tears and placing a soft kiss to her lips; I promised her the world.

"I will never hurt you, I will never leave you; I will make you happy everyday for the rest of our existence. You're my everything and I'm going to make sure you know it forever more."

A smile broke out on her face and in a short laugh of happiness; she lifted her hands to my face. Rising on her tip toes, she placed a hard kiss to my lips. Once she had pulled away, I pushed my forehead against hers.

"So we are going to do this for real now? No more pain; just happiness."

I brushed my lips against her temple and whispered softly in her ear. "Just us."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did the Edward lovers think? Please review and let me know but please no flames!!

Just so you know, they do live happily ever after... :-)


End file.
